Turtle
by cute voodoo
Summary: aku lambat, seperti kura – kura, dan lambat untuk melupakanmu juga. ChangRick couple here


Title : Turtle

Author : cute voodoo

Rated : T

Pairing : ChangRick.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan para fans, serta management mereka^^. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. Dan karena ini hasil pemikiran rengsek (?) saya, saya mohon jangan mengcopas oke^^)/ ketahuan copas aku lempar panci nanti~.

Summary : aku lambat, seperti kura – kura, dan lambat untuk melupakanmu juga.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : hello^^ entah mengapa saya ingin sekali membuat ff dengan pairing dari Teen Top. Mungkin, salah satu alasan saya karena sedikit sekali yang membuat ff dengan pair mereka .-. Mungkin ini akan sedikit gaje dan gak nyambung. Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti tolong isi kotak (?) kritik dan saran. Jika kalian mungkin melihat ff yang mirip dengan saya, saya tidak mengcopy sama sekali! Ini benar-benar hasil pemikiran rengsek saya kok (o.o)b

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

DON'T BASH~

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

_**Turtle**_

"Choco, jangan mengigit tempurung Greenie, dia bisa luka."

Seorang namja imut menggendong anjing kecil berbulu coklat dan menghentikan kegiatannya yang mengigiti tempurung kura – kura miliknya yang ia namai Greenie.

Anjing kecil berbulu coklat halus itu hanya diam saja menatap wajah pemiliknya yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sendu. Anjing kecil itu menyalak kecil.

"tidak, aku tidak apa – apa hanya saja jangan mengigit tempurung Greenie."

Namja berwajah anak – anak itu memandang kura – kura hijau pekat miliknya yang masih menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam tempurungnya.

"lihat, kau membuat Greenie ketakutan."

Namja itu mendudukkan anjing kecil itu di hadapan kura – kura yang masih bersembunyi di dalam tempurung miliknya itu. seakan mengerti perkataan pemiliknya anjing kecil itu hanya duduk diam memandangi kura – kura brazil itu dengan seksama seperti pemiliknya. Mata sendu itu menatapi kura – kura itu dengan seksama. Sampai ponsel miliknya bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"ya? Junhong?"

"…"

"tidak, mungkin besok atau lusa aku akan ke sekolah untuk mengambil ijazah milikku."

"…"

"tidak ada apa – apa, aku baik – baik saja."

"…."

"jangan! Jangan ke apartemen ku hari ini, aku sedang ingin sendirian di apartemenku."

"…"

"jika kau datang, pintu apartemenku tak akan pernah kubuka."

"…"

"ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Yoo Changhyun, namja bersurai gelap itu menghela nafas berat. Ia membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di lantai balkon apartemennya. Tangan mungilnya mengambil kura – kura itu dan menggendongnya, memperhatikannya dengan seksama dengan mata coklatnya yang sendu.

"kau lemah, kau lamban, aku malu melihatmu, karena saat melihatmu sama saja aku melihat diriku sendiri. lemah dan lamban."

Ia memeluk kura – kura itu.

"_hahaha, aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti itu."_

_Namja tinggi itu tertawa dengan teman – temannya dan berjalan mundur di koridor sekolah itu._

"_ya, Choi Jonghyun! Awas!"_

_BRUK!_

_Terlambat, namja bersurai hitam dan berperawakan tinggi itu sudah menabrak seseorang dengan punggungnya karena keteledorannya._

"_a—aw."_

_Jonghyun –namja itu- mendengar rintihan mungil dari namj yang ia tabrak. Namja yang berpenampilan sangat rapi dan memakai kacamata serta membawa beberapa buku yang besar dan tebal._

"_maafkan aku. Akan kubantu."_

_Jonghyun berlutut untuk membantu namja itu membereskan buku – buku besar yang namja itu bawa._

"_te—terima kasih."_

_Namja itu merona saat melihat wajah Jonghyun, bagaimana tidak jika seorang Choi Jonghyun adalah seseorang yang telah lama kau perhatikan dan kau sukai. Namja mungil itu sesegera mungkin membereskan buku – buku itu, ia tidak mau berlama – lama di tempat itu._

"_sekali lagi, maafkan aku emm…Yoo Changhyun."_

_Jonghyun melihat nametag di seragam berwarna kuning itu._

"_iya."_

_Dengan cepat Changhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Jonghyun menatap namja itu heran._

"_apa wajahku semenakutkan itu?"_

_Ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, teman – temannya tertawa._

"_kau sangat menakutkan alien aneh."_

"_ya! Ahn Daniel jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu."_

"aku lapar, kalian juga harus makan oke?"

Changhyun berdiri lalu memasukkan kura – kuranya ke dalam akuarium kecil lalu membawanya masuk diikuti anjing kecilnya.

Namja itu membuka lemari kecil khusus makanan atau peralatan makan yang digantung di dinding dapurnya dan mengambil makanan kura – kura dan makanan anjing. Setelah menyiapkan dan merapikan makanan untuk binatang peliharaannya ia membuka kulkas miliknya. dan memanaskan makanan sisa semalam di oven.

Changhyun memakan makanan itu dengan lesu dan sesekali melamun, ia benar – benar tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Asin.

Ah, ternyata ia menangis lagi. Ia tidak menghapus air matanya namun membiarkannya. Entah ia pikir dirinya bodoh karena ia menangis untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ia melirik kura – kura brazil miliknya yang sedang memakan sayuran yang sudah ia letakkan di dalam akurium kura – kura itu.

Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun disini, atau mungkin ia harusnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah menyukai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa dimilikinya. Namun ia berpikir tidak ada yang tida mungkin, namun pada kenyataannya? Itulah hanyalah sebuah kalimat untuk menguatkan seseorang yang memang harapannya tak akan pernah tercapai seperti contohnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Namja itu melipat tangannya dan menelungkupkan, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menangis, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"kau memberiku harapan dan membuatku jatuh dengan mudah. Atau aku yang terlalu banyak berharap?"

_**Turtle —**_

Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah, namun matahari tidak terlalu terik. Seorang namja berwajah **baby **itu nampak sedang bersiap – siap. Ia keluar dari apartemen sederhana dan rapi miliknya lalu mengunci pintu apartemen itu dan ia bersiap untuk ke sekolahnya. Untuk menyelesaikan semua administrasi atau surat – surat penting yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum ia benar – benar keluar dari sekolah terbaik di Seoul itu. ia memegang kedua sisi tasnya dengan kuat, ia harus siap jika ia bertemu orang itu. ia memantapkan hatinya. Dan kemudian, setelah ia siap ia pergi melangkahkan kaki – kaki mungilnya itu.

.

.

Jam tangan hitam miliknya menunjukkan angka pukul sepuluh tepat. Ia sudah selesai menyelesaikan semua surat – surat penting dan ia sudah benar – benar lulus dari sekolah itu dengan predikat nilai terbaik. Ia menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, entahlah ia tidak ingin kembali ke apartemennya dulu. Ia ingin sedikit berlama – lama di sekolahnya itu. namja itu berjalan menusuri lorong panjang sekolahnya itu.

Laboratorium biologi, laboratorium kimia, laboratorium bahasa asing, ruangan musik.

Ia menatap ruangan itu dengan pasti, ia membuka pintu ruangan musik itu mata sendu namja itu menatap semua alat – alat musik yang lengkap yang telah disediakan. Ia masuk dan menutup ruang musik itu. ia berjalan menuju sebuah piano berwarna putih yang sering ia mainkan.

Ia menyentuh badan piano itu, ia memejamkan mata hitam milliknya dan semuanya terulang kembali

_Jari – jari mungil itu menekan tuts – tuts piano itu dengan lincah, mengikuti semua alur nada dan melodi yang sudah sangat ia hafal._

_Ia suka saat – saat seperti ini, sendiri di dalam ruang musik, karena menurutnya jika tidak bisa mengekspresikan sesuatu dengan kata – kata, hanya sebuah lagulah yang mampu dan dapat menjadi penggantinya._

_**I don't know, but I believe  
That some things are meant to be  
And that you'll make a better me  
Everyday I love you  
I never thought that dreams came true  
But you showed me that they do  
You know that I learn something new  
Everyday I love you**_

'Cos I believe that destiny  
Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)  
And you'll never live until you love  
With all your heart and soul.

It's a touch when I feel bad  
It's a smile when I get mad  
All the little things I am  
Everyday I love you

Everyday I love you more  
Everyday I love you

'Cos I believe that destiny  
Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)  
And you'll never live until you love  
With all your heart and soul

If I asked would you say yes?  
Together we're the very best  
I know that I am truly blessed  
Everyday I love you  
And I'll give you my best  
Everyday I love you 

_Prok prok prok_

_Seseorang memberikan dia tepuk tangan yang cukup kencang, namja itu –Changhyun- segera membuka matanya ia penasaran siapa yang masuk ke ruang ini. Ia segera mengenakan kacamata miliknya._

_Deg!_

_Choi Jonghyun, namja yang cukup populer dan mudah bergaul serta dikagumi banyak sekali yeoja di sekolahnya. Ia panik, ia benar – benar panik sekarang. dengan segera ia mengambil tas miliknya dan segera ingin berlari keluar ruangan yang penuh dengan alat musik itu._

"_sebentar, bagaimana jika kau mengajariku?"_

_Namja itu –Jonghyun- memegang dengan cukup kuat lengan Changhyun._

"_ti—tidak bisa, aku buru – buru."_

"_benarkah? Kau sangat membuat ku kecewa."_

_Jonghyun menarik tubuh namja mungil itu agar sedikit bertambah dekat dengannya, wangi mint segar menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung namja tampan itu. ia menatap wajah namja mungil yang sekarang sedang menunduk takut._

"_kau? Kau bukankah Yoo Changhyun? Maafkan waktu itu karena aku telah menabrakmu."_

"_ti—tidak apa – apa." "maaf, aku sedang buru – buru."_

_Changhyun menarik tangannya saat merasa genggaman namja itu sedikit melunak. Ia segera berlari dan keluar dari ruang musik._

Namja bernama lengkap Yoo Changhyun itu meremas dadanya, sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan. Ia ingin menangis lagi, menangis dengan kebodohan yang masih dengan setia bergelayut pada dirinya. Satu pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia bisa mengerti, mengapa ia bisa menyukai namja itu?

Changhyun menelisik setiap lekuk, bentuk piano itu. bagaimanapun juga piano itu telah masuk ke dalam daftar pribadinya yang membuat ia bertemu seseorang yang ia sukai.

Ia duduk di bangku piano itu, lagi, menyanyikan lagu kesayangan miliknya. lagu yang dulu ia mainkan saat bertemu Jonghyun di tempat ini. Tuts – tuts itu ditekan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Hingga lagu habis Changhyun masih setia duduk di bangku itu.

Kosong

Tidak ada yang lain selain dirinya di ruangan ini, tidak ada bunyi tepuk tangan hanya bunyi hembusan nafas miliknya lah yang terdengar.

Ia menunduk, meremas celana yang ia kenakan hingga kusut dan berantakan. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tas miliknya dan kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Derap kaki mungilnya menggema memenuhi koridor sekolah yang besar itu. ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, menyapa Kim ahjussi yang menjaga perpustakaan dan sudah sangat mengenalnya karena perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya.

Ia meletakkan tas berwarna coklat muda miliknya di atas meja panjang yang dekat dengan rak buku bagian cerita fiksi, dongeng dan semacamnya.

Jari – jari mungil dan lentiknya menelusuri buku – buku yang tertata dengan rapi. Ia tersenyum, melihat buku kesukaannya ada di sana.

_**Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa**_

Salah satu cerita fiksi yang membuat ia mampu bertahan mencintai seseorang yang entah menganggapnya atau tidak. Bunyi gesekan antara kursi dan lantai dingin itu memenuhi lorong sepi perpustakaan itu.

Kembali, ia mengingat kejadian bersama namja itu lagi.

"_tsk! Menyebalkan, apa – apaan guru itu menyuruhku sesuka hatinya ia pikir ia siapa? Hanya karena seorang guru ia bisa memberikan tugas serumit itu padaku?!"_

_Namja yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian para yeoja di lorong sekolahnya itu berjalan sambil memaki dan mengutuki seorang guru sastra yang telah memberikan ia tugas yang cukup banyak, rumit, dan tentunya yang sangat ia tidak sukai hanya karena ia tidak menyelesaikan empat dari sepuluh nomor pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan guru itu._

_Ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan sekolahnya, mengisi buku tamu dan keperluan yang memang diharuskan diisi itu lalu ia segera berjalan menuju rak – rak buku yang tersusun rapi dengan cerita – cerita fiksi dan dongeng._

_Ia meletakkan buku catatan miliknya serta sebuah bolpoin yang ia bawa tadi dengan sembarangan dan asal di atas meja panjang itu. matanya memandangi susunan buku – buku itu, ia benar – benar tidak tahu tentang sastra dan kini ia disuruh oleh guru sastranya untuk menganalisis sebuah buku cerita fiksi atau dongeng?! Itu benar – benar gila. Dan akhirnya dengan asal ia mengambil buku yang cukup tebal, bersampul kuning dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Namja itu menghela nafas. Ia membuka halaman pertama buku itu. untuk mengetahui tahun cetak, pengarang dan perusahaan pencetak lalu menganalisis kata – kata dengan tulisan hangul itu._

"_yah~ dimana buku itu?"_

_Gumam seorang namja berkacamata yang mencari – cari sebuah buku yang senang ia baca jika berada di perpustakaan sekolah yang besar itu. wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan, memang itu bukan pertama kalinya ia membaaca buku itu namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia sudah membaca buku itu namun entah mengapa ia senang dengan cerita itu apalagi dengan akhir ceritanya._

_Ya, cerita 'Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa'_

_Ia mendesah kecewa ia pikir buku itu sudah terlebih dahulu dipinjam seseorang dari perpustakaan itu, sampai saat ia ingin kembali ke kelasnya ia melihat seseorang yang sedang membaca buku itu. ia hanya melihat punggung namja itu, ia pikir ia kenal dengan namja itu. Namun yang ia lihat, namja itu hanya memandangi buku kesukaannya itu. ia menghampiri namja itu dan menepuk pundak orang itu dari belakang._

"_hey, ka—"_

"_hey!"_

"_a—aa—ku minta maaf. Maaf sekali lagi."_

_Changhyun merutuki diirnya yang bodoh. Saat ia ingin pergi, lagi, namja yang ia sukai itu mengenggam tangannya erat._

"_kali ini, ku mohon bantu aku untuk mengerjakan tugas sastra."_

_Changhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tidak salah dengar? Orang yang ia sukai memintanya untuk menemaninya di perpustakaan sepi ini untuk mengerjakan tugas sastra?_

"_bagaimana? Maukah kau membantuku? Setelah membantuku, aku akan mentraktir mu makan siang di kantin bagaimana?"_

"_tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan membantumu tanpa meminta imbalan. Aku suka mengerjakan tugas sastra."_

_Changhyun segera menggeser kursi di sebelah Jonghyun dan duduk di sana. Sebenarnya ia sangat gugup sekarang, jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang._

"_ini, buku ini yang akan aku analisis sebagai tugas sastra ku."_

_Jonghyun meletakkan buku itu di hadapan namja bertubuh mungil itu. Changhyun tersenyum._

"_ada apa? Apa aku salah mengambil buku ini?"_

"_tidak, kau tidak salah. Hanya saja, kau mengambil buku kesukaanku. Aku sudah membaca buku ini berulang kali."_

"_benarkah? Jadi, kau bisa membantu dan mengajari ku kali ini?"_

"_tentu saja."_

_Changhyun segera mengambil buku catatan milik namja yang ia sukai itu untuk melihat sudah sampai manakah namja itu menulis._

"_kau baru sampai sini?"_

_Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Kau yang menulis bagaimana?"_

"_aku setuju."_

"_no—"_

"_sebentar, bolehkah aku berbicara sesuatu untukmu? Menanyakan sesuatu?"_

_Changhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Jujur saja, jantungnya benar – benar berdegup kencang sekarang, namja yang ia sudah cukup lama ia sukai itu menatapnya intens._

"_e—mm maaf. Bisa kau bicara sekarang?"_

"_oh, maaf. Aku sangat ingin menyentuh pipi gembilmu."_

_Blush._

_Pipi Changhyun merona hebat. Walaupun Jonghyun mengatakannya dengan nada yang jahil tetap saja itu mampu membuat namja bermarga Yoo itu merona hebat._

"_oh ya, maukah kau berteman denganku? Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lama mengetahui namamu. Namun waktu aku menabrak mu aku hanya ingin memastikan. Maukah kau berteman denganku?"_

"_maaf? Apa aku salah dengar? Sepertinya tidak mungkin jika kita berteman, kau adalah salah satu anak populer dan aku? Aku hanya seorang anak yang didekati dan dirayu saat semua orang yang berada di sekitarku ingin memanfaatku."_

_Changhyun menunduk. Dan sebuah tepukan tangan hangat berada di atas kepalanya._

"_jadi, kau pikir aku seperti itu? ayolah, aku berbeda dengan mereka jangan samakan aku dengannya. Mengapa kau bisa berteman dengan adikku, Choi Junhong sedangkan kau tidak bisa berteman denganku? Sejujurnya, aku sudah lama ingin berteman denganmu. Karena yang aku dengar dari Junhong kau itu adalah anak yang menarik dan mampu mencari topic pembicaraan. Jika kau tidak percaya kau tanyakan saja pada teman – teman dekatku. Kalau aku berbohong kau boleh memukuli ku."_

_Changhyun tertawa._

"_terima kasih sudah mengatakan hal – hal yang menyenangkan. Jika itu memang benar aku akan benar – benar bersyukur jika itu tidak terjadi sekalipun aku tidak akan kecewa ataupun marah. Aku sudah terbiasa."_

_Changhyun tersenyum sendu, senyum kesepian, matanya memancarkan itu, ia memaksakan senyuma itu kepada Jonghyun._

"_baiklah, mari kita mulai mengerjakan tugasmu."_

Ia memeluk buku itu, bukannya ia tidak bisa membeli buku dengan judul dan cerita yang sama. Entah mengapa, ia sangat menyukai buku itu terlebih karena buku itu juga ia bisa berteman dengan Choi Jonghyun. Ia menaruh kembali buku itu ke dalam rak buku itu. menyusunnya kembali. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah itu lagi, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Setelah ia mengobrol sebentar, ia menyusuri koridor sekolah itu lagi.

Beberapa tempat megngingatkannya pada beberapa kenangan yang menurutnya seharusnya tidak ia ingat.

Kolam renang indoor.

Ia ingat saat ia di dorong oleh beberapa orang jahil ke dalam kolam renang yang memiliki kedalaman dua meter dan hampir saja membutnya mati tenggelam jika saja Jonghyun tidak menolongnya. Ia ingat saat Jonghyun memeluknya, dan menghajar orang – orang yang menjahilinya. Ia tersenyum mengingat itu, itu membuktikan bahwa namja itu memang benar – benar menganggapnya teman.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki – kaki kecilnya menuju tempat terakhir, halaman belakang sekolah yang teduh dan rindang. Dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat –selain di perpustakaan, ruang musik, dan kelas.- . tempat ini cukup sepi. Ia menyukai tempat itu. Changhyun duduk di bangku taman bercat putih tepat di bawah pohon besar dan rindang yang berdiri kokoh di sana.

"_hey!"_

_Changhyun terkejut dan hampir saja membuat bekal makanan miliknya terjatuh jika saja ia tidak menahannya dengan cukup kuat. Seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya benar – benar membuat ia terkejut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah jahil milik Jonghyun._

"_wajah mu lucu sekali hahahaha."_

_Jonghyun segera mengambil tempat dan duduk di sebelah Changhyun dan mencubit pipi gembil namja itu._

"_a—aw."_

"_maaf, kau terlalu tahu itu?"_

_Changhyun hanya diam menunduk dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah merona._

"_kau bawa apa kali ini?"_

_Changhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menyodorkan kotak makan yang berisi beberapa gulungan sushi, kimbap, dan bulgogi serta kimchi._

"_wah, ini benar – benar masakan rumah. Boleh aku makan?"_

"_silahkan saja, tapi aku tidak bawa sumpit baru."_

_Jonghyun merampas sumpit yang Changhyun genggam._

"_sumpit ini kita bisa gunakan bersama oke?"_

_Dan segera setelah mengatakan itu, Jonghyun melahap makan siang milik Changhyun._

_._

"_ini benar – benar sangat enak. Lain kali kau buatkan lagi, bagaimana? Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."_

_Jonghyun melompati bangku taman yang ia duduki dan berlari – lari kecil menuju suatu tempat membuat Changhyun mengernyitkan keningnya –bingung-._

_Jonghyun kembali dengan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya._

"_ini. Kau suka?"_

_Jonghyun menyodorkan akuarium sedang yang berisi kura – kura brazil. Mata Changhyun berbinar lucu._

"_tentu. Aku suka."_

"_ambil dan peliharalah. Aku sengaja membelinya untukmu."_

_Jonghyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi sembari memperhatikan gerak – gerik namja mungil yang memperhatikan kura – kura itu dengan semangat._

"_kau sudah memiliki nama untuk kura – kura itu?"_

"_apa?"_

"_apakah, kau sudah memiliki nama untuk kura – kura itu?"_

_Jonghyun mengulang pertanyaanya_

"_tentu saja, sudah. Greenie. Aku akan memberi namanya Greenie."_

"_kenapa Greenie?"_

"_aku menyukai warna tubuh dan tempurung kura – kura ini yang hijau pekat, berbeda dengan kura – kura lain dan lihatlah ada titik hijau pekat di dahi kepala Greenie."_

_Jonghyun terkekeh sebegitu antusiasnya kah namja imut di sebelahnya ini?_

"_kau tahu mengapa aku memberimu kura – kura?"_

"_tidak."_

"_karena, kura – kura itu mirip sekali denganmu. Lamban, dan lemah namun mudah menarik perhatian."_

"_begitukah aku di matamu?"_

"_ya, seperti itulah."_

"_kau menyebalkan Choi Jonghyun."_

"_terima kasih."_

"_tsk. Kau tahu? Aku tidak lamban dan lemah."_

"_benarkah?"_

"_tentu saja." "aku tidak lamban dan lemah dalam melakukan apapun."_

"_bagaimana lamban tentang melupakan seseorang? Atau kenangan?"_

"_aku mampu melupakan seseorang dengan mudah. Dan tidak akan lemah dalam hal itu."_

_Jonghyun tidak menjawab lagi ia hanya tertawa._

Changhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia mudah melupakan seseorang. Ia menatap ponselnya yang bergetar. Menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Pesan itu membuat ia tersenyum. Dan dengan cepat ia bergegas dan membalas pesan singkat itu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"kau benar – benar ingin pindah ke Australia?"

Wajah temannya itu sedikit murung.

"iya, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu akan pindah ke Australia atau Inggris atau Paris?"

"Paris?"

"iya, jika aku pindah ke Paris aku akan tinggal bersama nenek ku."

Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"kenapa kau tidak tetap tinggal di Seoul? Bukankah kau bisa mendapatkan universitas apapun yang kau mau di sini?"

Changhyun tersenyum.

"maafkan aku Junhong, sekali lagi aku benar – benar harus pindah dari Seoul."

"apa kau pindah ke luar negeri karena menghindari hyung ku?"

Changhyun menghentikan suapan es krimnya. Dan menatap Junhong. Lalu tersenyum. Namja bersurai hitam lembut itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tentu saja tidak. Ini memang sudah kemauanku untuk tinggal dan menetap di sana lagipula aku akan kembali setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku disana. Dari tiga negara itu aku sudah menetapkan dimana saja aku kuliah."

"aku tidak tahu kau itu berkata bohong atau jujur, tapi yang pasti matamu tidak menyiratkan suatu kebahagiaan." "kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur saja pada Jonghyun hyung?"

Changhyun mengenggam erat sendok besi es krim itu.

"Choi Junhong, sudah berapa kali kita mengatakan ini. Jangan membahas ini. Aku tidak suka."

"maaf, tapi kurasa perkataanku ada benarnya."

"tidak, menurutku aku lebih baik seperti ini. Sekali lagi kau mengatakan tentang nya. Aku tidak akan pernah ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi."

Keduanya hening, mereka berdua sama – sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing.

Junghong mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Changhyun sebentar lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"jika semua perkataanmu benar, datanglah ke pertunangan hyung ku dan Narsha nuna."

Junhong menyerahkan sebuah undangan pertunangan berwarna putih ke hadapan Changhyun. Changhyun menatap Junhong lalu tersenyum.

"aku akan datang jika aku bisa."

_**Turtle —**_

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhir Changhyun dan Junhong, semenjak itu jugalah Junhong kehilangan kontak dengan Changhyun. Ia berusaha untuk menghubungi nomor ponsel temannya itu namun nomor itu terkadang tidak aktif, jika aktif pun tidak akan diangkat, semua jejaring sosial milik Changhyun sudah dinonaktifkan, lalu saat Junhong berkunjung ke apartemen Changhyun tidak membukakan pintu apartemennya sama sekali.

Di sinilah Junhong bersama Jongup kekasihnya ingin menghubungi kembali Changhyun.

"hyung, nomornya tidak aktif."

Lirih Junhong dan memandang keluar jendela kamarnya

"memangnya kau ingin berkata apa lagi padanya?"

"sampai sekarang ia tidak menghubungi ku sama sekali, ia juga tidak memberitahukan kemana pastinya ia pindah, dan juga besok adalah hari pertungan Jonghyun hyung dan Narsha nuna."

"sudahlah, percayalah padanya bahwa ia akan baik – baik saja. Aku yakin, ia tidak akan bertindak bodoh. Aku yakin, percayalah dia akan menghubungimu."

Jongup memeluk tubuh tinggi Junhong dengan hangat dan mengecup puncak kepala namja itu.

.

.

Namja itu melihat keadaan sekeliling apartemennya. Kosong, hanya tertinggal selembar karpet plastik dan dua koper. Barang – barang yang lain sudah ia kirim menggunakan paket. Ia berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya. Merentangkan tangannya lebar – lebar menghirup udara malam Seoul untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, semua kenangan seakan terputar kembali dengan rapi di dalam matanya yang tertutup ia tersenyum dan membuka matanya.

Namja itu menatap bintang – bintang yang berserakan di langit malam Seoul.

Menangis –untuk kesekian kalinya-

"bodoh, mengapa aku menangis? Dasar Yoo Changhyun bodoh, bodoh."

Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. lalu menghapus air matanya kasar.

Ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan ini semua, namun kenyataan harus membawanya menjadi seperti ini. Airmatanya benar – benar tidak ingin berhenti ia mengusak rambutnya dan menjambak. Ia berjongkok di balkon lantai balkon apartemennya yang dingin.

"mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Mengapa aku bisa membayangkan kau menjadi milikku?"

_**Turtle —**_

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, dan ia belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertunangannya dengan seseorang yang dipilihkan orangtuanya. Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar. Namja itu mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya yang sebelumnya dinonaktifkan karena seseorang yang menurutnya sangat menganggunya.

Tring!

Satu pesan suara diterima.

"pesan suara? Changhyun?"

Namja itu segera dengan secepat mungkin membuka pesan suara itu.

"**halo Choi Jonghyun! Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik – baik saja bukan? Aku harap kau baik – baik saja! Jonghyun, aku dengar kau akan bertunangan dengan seseorang yang bernama Narsha nuna? Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu Jonghyun, semoga kau bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang selanjutnya hehehe. Oh ya, aku ingin mengakui seseuatu padamu dan ku harap kau tidak membenciku ya. Namun sebelumnya aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau menjadi temanku dengan tulus selama ini dan selalu membelaku. Tapi tahukah kau Jonghyun? Aku sudah memperhatikanmu dan jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu untuk masa orientasi sekolah, semenjak saat itulah aku menjadi penggemar rahasiamu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi si buruk rupa yang menganggu. Dan jujur saja, semakin lama aku semakin menyukaimu maafkan aku. Dan semenjak kau menajadi temanku dan seiring berjalannya waktu aku semakin mencintaimu. Tapi semua pengakuan ku ini jangan kau pikirkan ya! Oh ya, sampai bertemu ya. Aku mencintaimu. Dan selamat untuk pertunanganmu."**

Setelah rekaman pesan suara itu habis Jonghyun dengan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Junhong adiknya dan mengetuk pintu itu cukup keras.

"ada apa?"

"kau tidak dikirimi Changhyun pesan suara?!"

Junhong hanya menunduk dan terdiam.

"ada apa?"

"ia sudah berangkat." "ia tidak memberitahuku."

"berangkat?! Apa maksudmu?"

"ia pindah ke luar negeri. Dan ia tidak memberitahuku kemana ia akan pindah dan melanjutkan kuliahnya, di rekamannya ia meminta maaf dan saat detik terakhir pesan suaranya aku mendengarnya menangis dan itu semua karenamu! Kau bodoh dan brengsek hyung! Ia sudah menyukaimu sejak lama dan pada akhirnya ia hanya mendapatkan ini?! Kau benar – benar brengsek hyung!"

Jonghyun hanya terdiam mendengar segala caci maki yang dilontarkan dari bibir adiknya. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia benar – benar sudah tidak bisa berpikir. Ia tahu ia memang brengsek.

'Tak tahukah namja itu bahwa aku mempunyai perasaan lebih darinya?'

_**Turtle —**_

Namja bertubuh mungil itu membuka kacamata hitam yang ia pakai, ia menatap sekeliling, mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari seseorang yang berada di bandara itu.

Dan tidak lama kemudian seorang yeoja kecil memakai dress mini berwarna peach melambaikan tangan kepada namja bertubuh mungil dan berkulit putih susu itu. Yeoja itu tersenyum senang dan berlari menghampiri namja itu.

"Changhyun oppa~!"

"hey Eunok. Apa kabar mu?"

"baik, bagaimana keadaanmu oppa?"

Yeoja itu mengecup pipi gembil Changhyun dan membawa koper milik Changhyun.

"aku baik – baik saja, tidak ku sangka aku akan kembali ke Korea lagi."

"ya! Mengapa oppa mengatakan hal seperti itu?!"

"hehehe, maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka saja."

"oppa,"

"ya?"

"kau benar – benar sudah siap?"

Changhyun menghentikan langkahnya menatap Eunok sebentar dan menggumamkan jawabannya dengan lirih.

.

.

Sudah enam tahun ia tinggal dan menetap di negara orang bersama neneknya dan kini ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu sudah siap dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna baby blue miliknya dan celana panjang berwarna putih miliknya serta sepatu sketch berwarna baby blue seperti kemeja yang ia kenakan. Langkah mungilnya membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan supir pribadinya tersenyum kepadanya sebelum mobil itu bergerak maju melintasi aspal hitam itu meninggalkan rumah keluarga Yoo.

.

Tap

"hey Changhyun."

"hey Youngjae."

Changhyun menatap sekeliling aula sekolahnya yang sangat sepi. Dan hanya tersisa Youngjae, teman sekelasnya yang duduk sendirian disana.

"duduklah."

Suara manis Youngjae mempersilahkan Changhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Youngjae.

"ada apa? Bukankah hari ini acara reuni diadakan?"

Youngjae menyesap minuman di tangannya.

"semuanya berantakan."

Changhyun mengernyitkan keningnya –bingung- ia menunggu temannya itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jonghyun kecelakaan, dan kami memutuskan untuk membatalkan acara ini. Semua orang datang ke rumah sakit."

Changhyun membelalakkan matanya. Matanya kini memerah, mulutnya mengatup rapat mendengar penjelasan Youngjae yang menjelaskan semuanya dengan wajah yang sangat sendu. Sungguh! Ia benar – benar ingin menumpahkan cairan bening itu sekarang juga.

Tiba – tiba saja lampu di ruangan itu mati. Changhyun mendadak berteriak – teriak memanggil nama Youngjae namun ia sadar Youngjae sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Ia benar – benar ketakutan sekarang.

Dan kini, ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Dan ruangan menyala kembali ia terkejut semua orang sudah berada di sekelilingnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"_I Love You, don't leave me again Yoo Changhyun. You must be mine, for ever._"

Seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang itu melepaskan pelukannya kepada namja bertubuh mungil itu dan membalikkan tubuh namja itu. Changhyun menangis dalam pelukan namja itu.

"kau bukankah kau sudah menikah dengan Narsha nuna?"

Changhyun menangis dan mengeratkan jari – jari mungilnya di lengan kemeja milik Jonghyun.

"tidak, aku membatalkannya karena, aku mencintaimu Choi Changhyun."

Mata Changhyun semakin berurai air mata miliknya.

Kini ia tahu, semua prasangkanya salah. Perasaannya terbalas dan semua yang ia harapkan semua terkabulkan. Dan ia tahu dongeng si cantik dan si buruk rupa ada di kenyataan dan semua perasaannya yang lambat seperti kura – kura untuk melupakan seseorang itu berguna. Jika saja perasaannya mudah berubah dan ia mudah berpaling mungkin akhirnya tidak akan seperti ini.

Jonghyun mengecup puncak kepala Changhyun dengan hangat. Dan membisikkan kalimat di kuping namja mungil itu.

"bagaimana keadaan Greenie?"

THE END


End file.
